Sleepover Sequel: Judgement Day!
by TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw
Summary: Things got pretty hectic at the girls sleepover, but will the boys be able to fix the binds that were broken with the girls due to them being utter morons? Read and find out! Sequel to sleepover! One shot!


**Sleepover the Sequel: Judgment Day**

Hey guys. Firstly, if you haven't read my story sleepover then I say you really have to read that one first to understand what the hell is going on in this story. Besides that, I had a sequel up for this, but I decided it was crappy so I deleted it, took me a few months to re-write it (Im just lazy :) ) and this story is what I came up with. Ive gotta say though, the first story was a bit more humorous while this one is more drama with a pinch of humour. So don't be prepared to roll off your chair in fits of laughter because that seriously probably won't happen. I think this is like the longest story I've ever done so props to me! :D (If youre wondering about the title…it sort of just flowed I guess…) Enjoy my story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, A Series of Unfortunate Events or any songs by Right Said Fred (just read to find out (; ). But I do own Mr. Fudgey Ice Cream Incorporated and The Wet Chicken From Beneath The Fountain :D.

_The next day…_

Kin was taking a walk in the park, thinking about a certain boy who had betrayed her. They betrayal may not have been that bad, but she was fifteen, and no fifteen year old girl wants her crush to find out that she likes them. Especially when the person has been your best friend for years. Yep, there is some serious Lizzie McGuire clichés going on in poor Kins life.

She and Zaku had met when some bullies were picking on him and she had stood up for him. They were only four years old at the time.

Eleven years later, Kin still couldn't help but smile at the memory, but wondered why those good times had to end on such bad circumstances. Kin then realised that she was a bit tired, so she decided to relax for a bit and sat down on a near by bench. She still didn't fully understand the weird creation God named men. Why had they eavesdropped in the first place? Did they get some sort of sick pleasure from finding out girls deepest secrets? Yeah, that was probably it. But she realised, if the boys were having a sleepover and she was given a chance to eavesdrop on them, she most likely would. Therefore, shes no better then the boys and should forgive them, right? She just sighed and moved a loose piece of hair from her face. All this thinking was making her brain hurt.

Kin suddenly heard some sort of music playing. She realized that it was a guitar that was being played. She recognized the song but couldn't remember what it exactly was. Then she realized. It was the song that she and Zaku had written together one day since they were bored out of their wits. It was a song about romance blossoming between the two most unlikely people. She then looked up at a tree near the bench she was sitting on and saw Zaku looking down at her, playing their song. Once he saw her looking at him, he stopped playing and jumped off the branch, landing swiftly on his feet.

"Hi Kin." He said to her, suddenly becoming interested in the plain colour of his shoelaces.

"Hello Zaku." Kin replied, looking down at her hands which were placed neatly in her lap. Zaku hesitated but then went and sat down next to her on the bench.

"So you finally learnt how to play guitar 'ey? You're good at it."

"Thanks. I learnt it just so I could play our song." Kin couldn't help but blush at that remark. She also realised that Zaku really did care for her; he just had a funny way of showing it. She bit her bottom lip nervously, but Zaku realised and scooted a bit closer to her.

"Listen Kin. I really am sorry. I was stupid for doing what I did. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Yes Zaku, I forgive you. But I'm going to be honest here. I am only forgiving you because I love you, and you can't stay mad at someone you love…I had to learn that the hard way." Okay now she was _really _blushing. She then heard Zaku laugh a bit. Now she was also _really_ confused.

"Its funny you should day that. Because I love you too." Kin then looked up at him quickly but he used that moment to his advantage and kissed her. When he stopped, Kin smiled at him happily and laid her head on his shoulder. He then started playing their song again. At that moment, Kin realised that nothing could ruin this moment…

Ino was walking home from a long morning shift at her families flower shop. At this stage, she was pretty convinced that society was trying to shove her romance problems right in her face. People had come into the shop asking for roses because it was his/her anniversary or tulips because it was his/her first date. And this happened with at least every second customer. One guy even stopped and decided it would be cool to tell her where first met his wife, their first date, their first kiss, when he proposed and then went into very thorough detail about their wedding. Ino almost punched him out but decided against it since that would probably wreck the business…almost.

All she really wanted to know though was why the guy she thought she loved had gone and done this to her. Most people would probably say she was over reacting, but they weren't in her position and didn't know what it felt like to be so badly hurt by the one the loved. Okay, saying that is probably a bit over the top, but it would still be true. They wouldn't know what it feels like to be in this certain situation, so they would have no right to judge. But Ino knew she wouldn't say something like that to them. No, she'd just tell them to go jump in a lake because that's where they belonged.

When Ino finally reached her house, she noticed something taped to the front door. Once she was closer, she realised that it was a rose and a small note. She took off the note and started to read it…

_Ino…at least, I hope its Ino. Because if it's your dad and he reads this…I'm going to be deer meat._

She couldn't help but laugh at his tacky excuse for a joke. But she loved that about him.

_Anyway, if this is Ino, you really have to read this. I am truly and utterly sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what came over me. But I think I do now. I realise now that I was secretly hoping that you would say who you liked and was hoping more that it would be me…because I love you Ino. I hope you can forgive me. Oh, I hope you like the rose. You're never really around flowers so I thought it would be a nice gesture._

_Love Shikamaru_

_P.S Damn, I just remembered your family owns a flower shop…_

She laughed again about how naive he was. That was something that she loved about him.

"So what do you say?" Ino turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind her, a couple of feet away. She stood still for a minute but then ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. He couldn't help but smile when she finally let him go.

"Now that's settled, I'm going home to get some sleep. It's to troublesome staying up all day." Shikamaru said and then gave her a quick kiss and walked off. She couldn't help but laugh again. Now she knew, she loved _everything _about him…

Sakura was taking a walk through the local mall whilst eating a chocolate fudge ice cream. No one did ice creams better then Mr. Fudgey! She loved to come shopping whenever she was upset. She had her own savings account which meant she could but anything she wanted that could possibly drench her sorrows. She knew that clothes and make up wasn't something she really needed, but hey, it made her feel better when she brought the thing, so who cares? She had already brought two dresses and three pairs of shoes but she knew that's wasn't enough to help her. The only thing that could really help is if she stopped thinking about a certain boy she knew.

Sakura finished her ice cream and threw the wrapper in a near by bin. She decided that she would really like one more so she headed back to the food court to purchase a strawberry and cream fudge ice cream. Mr. Fudgey made up the greatest flavours to become…fudged…

On her way there, Sakura walked past a bag store where she saw the most gorgeous purse that would match both her dresses perfectly. Then for some reason, a sudden idea came to her. Boys were exactly like purses; cute, full of crap and could always be replaced (Sorry if that makes me sound sexist :P). Which led her to another thought. Was it worth forgiving Sasuke knowing he might do it again anyway? She just sighed and sat down on a near by fountain. Why was romance so complicated? Don't ask Sakura that question; she really wouldn't know what the answer should be. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke looking at her. She then looked away, wanting to be alone. He obviously didn't get the hint though as he sat down next to her instead of leaving. She could swear on her life that he was sometimes more dense then Naruto.

"Sakura, please listen while I explain what happened. Last night, I went to your house with my full intentions just to discover a secret here and there. I knew you would probably talk about boys, but what you said about me was something I didn't expect. When you said you liked me for me, I'm not sure why but a chill just went down my spine. Then I realised that it was because I was grateful and because I then realised that I also like you as well, Sakura. You're probably the only girl that I've met that actually likes me for me. I just hope you can forgive me." Sakura hesitated but eventually replied.

"I don't know…you hurt me bad Sasuke. I thought I could trust you."

"You can though Sakura! I really am sorry. Please forgive me." Sakura just smirked to herself and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. Before he could reply though, Sakura shoved his shoulder slightly. But because he was on an unbalanced edge, he fell right into the fountain. She just laughed at the 'accident' that occurred and ran off. She now realised that Sasuke was in fact like a purse. But one she wouldn't replace anytime soon…

Hinata was walking down the main street of Konoha; trying to find something to occupy her while she walked back to her house, or as some liked to call it, a mansion. Though her mind kept drifting to the previous night where a series of unfortunate events occurred. That was probably appropriate since that was one of her favourite books. She figured the boys were multiple versions of Count Olaf, her friends and herself being the Baudelaire children, running from someone who is un-trustworthy and a horrible person. But she also figured Temari was sort of like Daniel Handler…er, I mean, Lemony Snickets (-wink-). In a way she was right, since Temari sort of plotted out what was going to happen and she knew what the gobsmacking conclusion would most likely be. Oh yes, Hinata really had to talk to Temari about how you never do things like that to your friends. It was just plain evil and she knew that Temari knew that as well.

Hinata had the sudden aroma of ramen engulf her nostrils. This just made her think if a certain hyperactive blonde whom she had grown to love over the many years she had known him. She knew he was too dense to see her feelings for him, so maybe he was also too dense to realize that this certain scheme hurt her feelings greatly.

Hinata finally reached her house and headed straight for her room. She turned the highly polished brass knob and entered her room, but immediately noticed something on her bed. She walked over to see that it was a CD with no name of which band it belonged to. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually Hinata grabbed the CD and put it in her CD player. As soon as she hit play, I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred started playing. Okay, she was really confused. "Oh damn it! I grabbed the wrong CD!"

Hinata looked around for a second then opened up her closet door in which a baffled Naruto came tumbling out of.

"Oh, um, hi Hinata." He said to her grinning nervously.

"…Why were you hiding in my closet?"

"I wasn't! I was eating ramen when…er…miniature chibi temes came out from every corner of my kitchen, took me hostage, dragged me to your house and then locked me in your closet for some disturbing reason. Then they put that CD on your bed!" (Lol, that's a funny image!)

"…Why were you hiding in my closet?"

"-sigh- Well, I made you a CD but that's the wrong one…even though I am pretty sexy. My CD was just a recording. It went something like this:

_Hinata. I am very sorry for what I did I really didn't mean to hurt you. I did it because I like you and I wanted to know if you liked me too. Please forgive me…_

What do you say?" Hinata just sighed and hugged him, but he hugged back twice as hard, almost making her lungs burst. Ok, so maybe Naruto wasn't too sexy, but he was too damn irresistible….

Temari sat on her bed puzzled by the events that she had witnessed on this particular day.

Firstly she had gone to the park to feed the ducks like she does every other morning. But on her way from the lake, she saw Zaku climbing up a tree, which seemed pretty natural. But then she saw him holding a guitar…in his mouth. Yah, pretty random. She just walked past quickly, not wanting to be seen.

She then decided to head to the mall to buy a Mr. Fudgey ice cream. Damn Sakura had got her hooked, but hey, they were fudgilicious (sp?)! Though on her way to the mall, she had to walk past Inos house. While she was passing, she saw Shikamaru…and he was looking nervous…and he was sweating. The only time she had seen him even close to sweating was when he fell asleep in the local swimming pool…while he was swimming. She just shrugged it off and kept walking to the mall.

Once she got there, she got pretty shocked while passing a certain fountain. From it emerged what looked like The Wet Chicken From Beneath The Fountain. But then she realised it was just Sasuke. She saw him shake off and run off towards Mr. Fudgey ice cream shop. Okay, she was _so _not getting an ice cream today. She apparently had too many disturbing sights and didn't want to see anymore. So Temari decided to just walk back to her house.

She lived a couple of doors down from Hinata, and when she was walking past her house, she just happened to see Naruto entering Hinatas bedroom via her open window. Well, if anyone of Hinatas underwear happened to go missing, unless she knew who to beat the living crap out of. She kept on walking to her house and ended up where she is now. "Knock knock."  
Temari turned around to see Kiba standing there grinning.

"Oh hey Kiba. Whats up?" Kiba joined Temari on her bed and took a deep breath.

"Um, I was just wondering, yesterday you didn't say who you liked since the jig was up for us boys before you got a chance to say it. I just wanted to know who it was." Temari thought to herself for a moment and then smirked.

"Well the guy I liked has really nice eyes and seems like a really, really nice guy. Plus he's ultra sexy."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm going to marry him one day!"

"So, um…who is it?"

"It's…Justin Timberlake!"  
"Say what! Justin Timberlake?"

"Yep! Hes awesome!" Kiba just burst out laughing and gave her the most heart warming smile she had ever seen. Okay, so she'd seen some pretty disturbing images on this particular day, but Temari knew that him smiling was an image which was as far from disturbing as possible…

Yay! That wraps it up…finally. Anyone notice there was a lot of realising in this story? Maybe I should have called it Sleepover Sequel: The Great Epiphany instead. Oh well! I really hope you enjoyed my story and please leave your comments in a review! I would really appreciate it! Goodbye for now!!


End file.
